


two-thirty-eight a.m.

by SuckaNucka



Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/SuckaNucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has nightmares whenever the band is on the road but Kevin has a fool proof solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two-thirty-eight a.m.

2:38 A.M.

Sean snored quietly above Kevin’s bunk. Eli’s limp hand hung above Nick’s. Nick murmured in his sleep from behind his curtain. Kevin was wide awake. If he lay still, he could hear Eli’s soft breathes and feel the bus moving. Usually the curves of the highway rocked him to sleep every night, but tonight he was awake for every jolt. His mind was racing, but not over bad things. He just couldn’t believe how lucky they were to be in a bus and not a van dragging a trailer behind them. How lucky they were to be playing a show a night. Kevin couldn’t sleep because he was in awe of the dream he was living. And the people he was living with, truthfully.

Though Kevin was happily awake, reliving the fine moments of the week, it was becoming evident that Nick was not quite so happy. Nick’s murmurs turned into whimpers and he soon began thrashing. Kevin frowned in sympathy. _Poor Nick,_ he mused, _He always has nightmares when we’re on the road._ It was something only Kevin knew. Not that Nick didn’t trust the others; Sean and Eli were just heavy sleepers. They’d only awoken once or twice when Nick was having a nightmare, and that was only when Kevin failed to wake him from his nightmare and began screaming.

Rolling out of his bunk somewhat gracefully, Kevin crossed the narrow aisle between bunks clad in only a t-shirt and some briefs. Kevin pulled back the curtain and began his usual nightly calming ritual. It was unclear exactly when Kevin stopped staying up late dorking around on Twitter and when he began staying up late to make sure Nick wasn’t having a nightmare. Softly nudging Nick to the far side of the bunk, Kevin crawled into the bunk with him. Once Kevin settled he wrapped Nick up in his arms. Slowly Nick became quiet again and stopped shaking. _Works like a charm._ Kevin smiled, quite proud of himself.

Kevin was about to get up and go back his bunk when Nick tugged on his shirt sleeve. “Please stay..” He said it so softly it was difficult for Kevin to discern whether or not he was awake. Either way, Kevin decided to honor his request.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been laying around unfinished for a while so I decided to finish it.


End file.
